


Sleeping in My Bed

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Inspired by Goldilocks, M/M, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home to find someone asleep in his apartment.</p><p>For the prompt for Fairy Tale Day at comment-fic on lj: <i>Sam/Steve, this one's just right</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping in My Bed

Sam walked into his apartment and drew his gun. Someone had been there.

He looked around, saw his couch pillows in disarray, and realized who had been there. He put the gun away.

Steve had probably thought Sam would be home sooner. Steve's latest trip was hard, exhausting even for Steve, Sam knew. Steve hadn't slept in days, and Sam had wanted to come home early, but someone at his meeting had really needed some help.

Sam walked back to the bedroom, saw the bed covered in rose petals. Candles on the table, waiting to be lit. A bottle of wine.

Sam grinned. Steve was planning to surprise him. He could also see that the sheets were a little mussed; Steve had probably tried to lie down and relax, but of course the bed was too soft. The couch in the living room was old and had a hard bar that stuck you in the back if you tried to lie down, so Sam figured that Steve must have tried the couch second and quickly realized it was a bad idea.

Sam knew where to look next. He went into the study and found Steve there, lying on the thin mat on the floor where Sam sometimes slept when the bed wasn't doing it. He was sound asleep, wearing pink silk boxer shorts, hand still clinging to a box of chocolates he was planning to give Sam.

Sam smiled. He went to the closet and brought back a blanket to cover Steve.

Steve's eyelashes fluttered open as the blanket landed on him. "S'posed to surprise you," he mumbled, still half-asleep.

"You did," Sam said and brought the blanket up to cover Steve's shoulders.

"Wanted to give you a nice romantic night," Steve said.

Sam lay down on the mat next to Steve and cuddled up with him under the blanket. "You did, Steve. This is just right."

Steve smiled and nestled into Sam's neck, kissing it softly before falling back to sleep. Sam held him closer, the warmth of Steve's body like a sunny day.


End file.
